You're Not Alone
by KoganTwerkTeam
Summary: Logan and Kendall were best friends. Were. Now Kendall Knight is the bad boy of Lincoln high school, and Logan is determined to get his best friend back. Will he? or will Kendall push Logan further away?
1. Chapter 1

**I changed my name from For The Love Of Kogan to KoganTwerkTeam. I changed it because it was easier for me to remember (all my social media users are KoganTwerkTeam) **

**The story you are about to read isn't based on any personal experience. However, I hear it on the news frequently and it is really sad. If you our someone you know is being abused tell someone. You don't deserve to be put through that. It's wrong and one day it could go to far. **

**If you haven't guessed yet, this story is about child abuse. Now, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas.**

* * *

Logan Mitchell raced through the halls of Lincoln high school. The halls were empty, for the most part. Right in front of the nerds locker stood Kendall Knight, the school bully. Logan froze, deciding if he should just head to class or not. He sighed. He needed his math book.

The small brunette approached the bad boy. "Umm... excuse me. That's my locker." Kendall looked at Logan and smirked.

"You better not be talking to me. I could pound your face into next week." The blonde spat. Kicking Logan's locker, he fixed his leather jacket. "Nerd's like you don't have the right to talk to me." Logan began fearing for his life as Kendall drew closer.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry." Logan stammered causing Kendall too smirk.

"Boo!" Kendall shouted. The bookworm ran, truly terrified.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Logan didn't go back to his locker the whole day fearing Kendall would be waiting.

When Logan returned home his mother was sitting on the couch, book in her lap. "Hello, Dear. How was school?" She questioned. Logan scoffed and ran to his room, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Logan sat at his desk and got on facebook. He searched up Kendall Knight, but there was no results. Sighing, he decided to do his homework. Logan wanted to know this boy, he wanted to know the reasons Kendall was an ass.

An hour later the bookworm had finished his homework. He went back downstairs to join his family for dinner. "Sweetie, Is everything okay? You seem off."

"Do you remember Kendall Knight?" He asked, setting his fork down.

"Yes. You guys were the best of friends. what happened?" His father was now interested and added. "I haven't seen him around for years."

"I don't know what happened. He changed. He stopped talking to me when we entered fifth grade. Kendall isn't the same, he isn't the excepting boy he was. He's a bully, today he picked on me." Logan looked at his parents, who looked confused.

"That doesn't sound like Kendall." His mother looked concerned.

"Because it isn't"

"Invite him over. Maybe he's lonely." His father was serious.

"What?! Kendall Knight is not my friend. Inviting him over... He'd kill me. I'm too young to die!"

"Logan, Calm down. If anyone can fix Kendall. It's you. He may have changed, but you still know him more than anyone." His mother had a point. Logan nodded. This wouldn't end good.

...

Logan was happy to find that Kendall wasn't standing in front of his locker. Only, that meant he'd have to find him later. Logan didn't want to invite the bad boy over, but he really wanted to know what went wrong. What had he done too make the blonde hate him?

"Yo! Mitchell."

Logan froze. He knew that voice. He turned around, math book pressed firmly against his chest. If anything went wrong he could use it as a weapon. "Everyone! Out!" Kendall shouted, causing all the students in the hall to vanish. "I wasn't finished with you yesterday." The blonde pressed Logan against the lockers and growled.

"Do you wanna come over after school?" Logan blurted out. Kendall was taken aback.

"Are you crazy, Mitchel?" Green confused eyes met Brown scared eyes.

"Apparently."

"No. I can't." Kendall backed up, running a hand through his hair.

"Kendall, I wanna know you." Logan pushed off the lockers, still looking at Kendall.

"You do know me."

"No. I wanna know the new you. I want to know why you started ignoring me. What changed you? What changed us?"

"I can't tell you, okay? I just.. I have to go." Kendall ran out of the school building. The bookworm felt hurt, but went to class. Why wouldn't Kendall tell him what's wrong?

The strong Kendall Knight looked... weak. Logan was concerned. He was going to get his old friend back, he had too.

* * *

**Should I continue? **

**review! **

**~Kaycee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews! Because ya'll wanted me too continue that's what I am doing. You're welcome ;) **

**Who's excited for Happy Mistakes?! I am! I haven't pre-ordered it yet. I'm broke lol. As soon as I get money I'm buying an Itunes card, for sure.**

**In this chapter there are some flash backs of Kendall's past. So you guys know what happened/Is still happening to him before Logan does!**

**Enough blabbing.. On with the story! **

* * *

Logan was sitting at home on his couch when he heard a knock on the door. Groaning, he got up to answer it "Hey." A weak voice said as soon as the door opened.

"Kendall, You're soaked. Is everything okay?"

"Can I come in?" The bad boy asked, pulling his leather jacket tighter around his body. Shaking, he looked up at Logan.

"Of course!" The nerd opened the door and stood to the side. Allowing Kendall to come in. "Come up to my room, I'll get you some dry clothes."

The two boys traveled up the stairs to Logan's room. Kendall chuckled at all the math and science books the nerd had. "You haven't changed." Kendall stated, taking a seat on Logan's desk.

"You have." Logan stayed standing. "Why?" The blonde frowned. "We were best friends, Kendall. If something was wrong you could have told me."

"Things aren't the same. I changed when everything else changed. Logan, I couldn't tell you what happened and I still can't." Logan moved so he was standing in front of Kendall.

"Okay." Logan wouldn't push it. Kendall would tell him when he was ready. "Here." The bookworm handed Kendall a pair of pajamas, which the blonde gladly took. "Get changed. It's late." The bad boy did as he was told, then got in bed with Logan.

"Just like old times, huh?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah." And they both drifted off.

...

_Why is it dark? Kendall thought as he looked around._

_"Hello?!" He shouted, nobody heard. Where am I?!_

_"Kendall." Fear flashed over the blonde's face. _

_"Dad..." He shook. "I've been good. I promise." The nine-year old cried out._

_"Not good enough." His father began beating him for what seemed like hours, before he left the bleeding boy alone in his room. _

_..._

"Morning" Kendall groaned.

"You sleep okay?" Logan asked, making the two of them breakfast.

"Better than in a long time. Where is your parents?"

"At work. They had to go in early." Logan's mom was a nurse and his dad was an accountant for a huge company. He hardly ever saw them. Kendall saw the small frown on Logan's face.

"They love you." The bad boy looked at Logan. "They want what is best for you. They're making money so you don't turn out like..." He trailed off.

"Like what?" Now Logan was interested. "Please tell me."

"It doesn;t matter. What's for breakfast?" The bad boy asked, stretching his long arms over his head.

"Eggs and bacon." He answered fixing their plates.

"Yummy."

After breakfast Logan gave Kendall a fresh pair of clothing, and he went home. Logan was confused about why Kendall had decided to come over, but he was glad he did. What was going on? Why wouldn't Kendall tell him?

...

_Kendall wasn't allowed to see his friends anymore. His father didn't allow it. School and home that was it._

_"You deserve all the pain you get." His father explained. _

_At nine years old Kendall hated living and at nine years old, he hated his father._

_His hate for his father grew and grew, but he never did anything. Because he was afraid. At nine years old, he wanted to die._

_..._

When Kendall got home his father was waiting for him. He was pissed because his son didn't come home. The blonde learned to deal with the pain, and hasn't cried since he was twelve, tonight was different. After his father beat him and made him bruise, he held himself. He cried, not from pain, but from loss. He lost Logan. He had the chance to be friends with him again, and he left without a word. Kendall needed Logan, he's always needed Logan. He wouldn't let his father take his best friend. Not again.

Kendall decided he was going to change. Only around Logan, he still needed to keep his I'mABadAssSoYouBetterNotMessWithMe act up. The bad boy stayed in his room the rest of the day. He was planing a way to tell Logan everything. Kendall would get Logan back, he had too."

* * *

**I hope It didn't suck... Thanks again for all of your reviews. I'm gonna dedicate my next chapter to my favorite reviewer, so don't forget to review!**

**Love you all,**

**~Kaycee :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm dedicating this chapter to one of my best friends Liana. I hope this was worth doing all your school work!**

* * *

At school on Monday Logan couldn't find Kendall anywhere. He searched all over but had no luck. The bookworm gave up, heading to the bathroom.

"Kendall?!" The smaller boy smiled when he saw the boy. Until he saw the light bruises that trailed up and down his neck. "Ken..." He trailed off as he walked closer to the boy.

"Logan.. I have gotta tell you something really important, Okay? It can't be here. You're the only one that can know. Can we go to your house?" Logan looked at the blonde, he seemed panicked.

"Sure. Right now?"

"Yeah." The blonde nodded.

"I'll drive." The boys headed out of the school, ditching the last couple classes. Getting in Logan's car, Kendall sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm just worried about how you'll react."

Logan could feel his heart speed up as he got closer to his house. Why was Kendall worried? What is it he has to tell him? "Kendall, Why were you in the bathroom?" Kendall looked over at the brunette.

"I was buying time. I was thinking of what I was gonna tell you."

"Did you figure it out?" Asked the Bookworm as he pulled into the driveway of his home.

"No." The bad boy said with a straight face. Logan nodded, getting out of the car with the blonde. Kendall followed his former friend into the house and they sat on the couch.

After minutes of silence Logan finally spoke. "I'm worried about you, Kendall. You came to school with bruises all down your neck. You seem even more distant then normal. What is happening?"

"My dad beats me." The bad boy spat out, not thinking. Logan's heart dropped.

"He... beats you?"

"Logan, you can't tell anyone! Please."

"How long? How long has this been going on?" The nerd hated pushing the boy, but he had to know.

"The summer before fifth grade.. He made me stop being friends with you. He only allowed me to leave the house for school. Logan, how could someone beat their own child? He's suppose too love me!" The blonde cried. For the first time in eight years, Logan saw the blonde cry. "It started after my mom died... he blames me for it. He still blames me for it."

"I don't know how someone could hurt their own child, Kendall. But I do know you've gotta tell somebody what is happening. They can save you. You'll be put in a better home." The concerned Nerd said, holding Kendall's hand. "He could kill you."

"He hasn't yet. I'm still alive. What if I tell someone and I have to switch schools? What if I never see you again?" Kendall shook his head. "I won't tell. I'm almost eighteen, then I can move away from him. I can get out and you could come with me."

"Kendall, I can't just run away. I have plans for a future and you deserve a future. Please tell someone. I love you too much, I can't lose you!."

"You love me?"

"More than you know." Logan stated. Kendall smiled and leaned in, grazing the smaller boy's lips.

"I love you too." Kendall said, pushing their lips together. Kendall's first kiss. He never went on a date because he wasn't allowed too. However, Kendall knew that the sparks he felt flaying was indeed a good thing. They pulled a part when the need for air became too strong.

"Wow." Logan giggled.

"Yeah."

"Please tell. For me?"

"Logie, I can't..."

* * *

**BOOM!**

**review :)**

**~Kaycee **


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't gonna post this chapter for awhile, but all your lovely reviews changed my teasing mind. This story starts where I left off... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why can't you tell? You're being beaten! This is serious, Kendall." Logan began tearing up. Why was Kendall protecting his father? The same father that has hurt him.

"You don't understand. I just.. I can't." Kendall brought his hand up to Logan's face and wiped away his unshed tears. "Don't cry." Logan shook his head and pushed Kendall away.

"Just go."

"What?"

"Leave, Kendall! If you aren't going to tell someone that you're being beaten... then.. Leave!" Logan hated yelling at Kendall.

"Fine!" The blonde stormed out of Logan's house, looking back one last time before going home.

...

"Logan! Honey, I'm home! Dad has to work late but-." Logan's mom stopped speaking when she saw her son curled in a ball. He was crying, she could tell. He had fallen asleep. Mrs. Mitchell knelled down beside Logan's sleeping figure and gently woke him.

"Mom.." His voice was weak and frail.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Logan shook his head. He couldn't tell on Kendall, he loved him. Then again, he wanted Kendall safe. Even if that means he'd never see him again.

"Kendall..." He couldn't. He wouldn't tell. "We still aren't friends." He lied.

"Awh, Come on. Cheer up, he doesn't know what he's missing." His mother tried. She really wanted Logan to be happy all the time. Yet, Kendall seemed to be keeping him from it. Kendall caused so many tears. It wasn't always like this. The two boys were so close, but ever since fifth grade Kendall has been different. Or so Logan has said. Mrs. Mitchell hasn't seen the boy in years, so she can't exactly say. However, she trusts her son with what he says.

"I think I'm just going to go upstairs and sleep." He kissed his mothers head and headed up to his room.

Something is seriously going on with Logan. His mother sighed and shook her head. "I'll figure it out."

...

"Dad?" Kendall called out. He heard shuffling from the living room and then his father answered.

"Come here, Now!" The frightened boy joined his father in the living room.

"Is something wrong?.."

"You told." His father was tall, bald, and scary. He had no feelings, and no heart.

"No! I haven't told anyone!"

"I followed you today. I know you went to Logan's house." His dad punched him across the face and slammed him against the wall. "Big mistake! any last words?"

"Yeah... I love you Logan." Those were the last words Kendall Knight said. They meant so much, but Logan wouldn't hear them. Only his father, who shook his head in disgust, would. He pulled out a gun and held it to his son's head.

"You are my biggest mistake." He pulled the trigger and watched his child die. He smirked in delight. "Finally"

He should have listened to Logan. He knew it was best but he was afraid. Now Kendall is safe, now Kendall is finally at piece after eight years of pain and suffering. He's free.

...

Police dragged Kendall's dad out of his home and shoved him in the back seat of a police car. He killed Kendall, his son. Logan was broken. He watched the sight with tears streaming down his pale face. Mrs. Mitchell finally knew. She knew why Logan was sad and why Kendall changed.

"I should have told, It's all my fault."

"No, baby." She pulled her son close and held him.

"I will forever regret not telling you..." Logan watched as Mr. Knight was hauled away. He deserved to rot in hell.

* * *

**This may or may not be the last chapter... either way, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Review!**

**I love ya'll so much :)**

**~Kaycee**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've had this update planed for awhile but my laptop fried. I'm writing this story on my brothers laptop and some letters refuse to work at times. sorry. This chapter is in Logan's pov so don't be confused by the switch up :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lowgin-Hindursen. I hope this chapter makes it all better.**

* * *

"Logan? Wake up, baby. You're crying." I shot up, startling my mother. I still on the couch. It was just nightmare, Kendall was still alive. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" I had to tell her, I refused to live without Kendall.

"Kendall..." I met my mom's worried eyes and trailed off.

"Yes?..."

"His father beats him, mom. How could anyone hurt their child? Kendall is a sweetheart he doesn't deserve this." The tears kept falling harder with each word I said.

"Oh dear..." My mom got up off the ground and headed for the phone. I know what was gonna happen. She was going to call the cops and they'd take Kendall out of his home. I might never see him again. At least I'll know he is alive an somewhere safe. "Logan. Kendall is going to live here for a while, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled. Maybe this would turn out better for all of us. Kendall would be safe and the two of us could be friends again.

The next day came around and I was up at six AM. Kendall got here late last night after being questioned by the police. I found him sitting on the couch stretching his long arms above is head.

"Hey." I plopped down next to him. He looked at me with annoyance all over his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Duh! I told you NOT to tell anyone. Now I'm here and your mother is going to pity me. Logan, I've been through enough, I don't need to live with my ex best friend because he blabbed. God, I thought I could trust you!" He stood up and I did the same.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you wanted to die. Here, let me rewind time with my superpowers and watch your dad kill you!"

"You're so dramatic."

"Me?! You're the one who wont let me in. Obviously it wasn't your father that said we could hangout anymore!" I ran out of the house, slamming the door behind me. He is so stubborn. Why can't he see me trying? Why wont he let me in?!

Climbing in my car, and starting it up. I drove off to my secret place. I couldn't stand Kendall. He brought so much stress but I still felt myself falling for him.

* * *

**BAM! **

**Sorry if words are missing letters and if I spelt anything wrong, this laptop sucks. **

**So some of you guessed my story idea, except I think you said it was Kendall's dream.. but.. yeah! Good job for, kinda, catching on.**

**Love you all**

**~Kaycee**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back and I know you missed me! ;) **

**So, This chapter takes place in fifth grade when Kendall first started distancing himself from Logan. This will be in Kendall's p.o.v.**

**I'd like to dedicated this to Delfina (My banana sister) Love you! :)**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

I walked to school, backpack strap over my shoulder. It was hot outside, still I wore a jacket. I had to. It hid the bruises and the scars that my father had caused the night before. I was lonely, this wasn't my choice. I had friends at one point, but my father told me I wasn't allowed to be around them anymore. I cried when he told me this. I wasn't okay with being away from Logan.

Logan was my best friend. We did everything together, but not anymore.

I walked through the school building and hated every second of it. Everyone's eyes were on me as if they could see the bruises under my clothes. I began walking faster and found my locker. This was going to be a long year.

"Kendall? Oh gosh, I missed you so much! Where have you been?" I felt Logan's arms wrap around my waist. He felt so warm and so full of love.

"None of your business!" I pushed him to the ground. He looked at me, clearly terrified. My heart broke at the sight, but I quickly grabbed my science book and shut my locker. "I never liked you, freak." I kicked him then ran to class.

I fought tears. I couldn't cry. My father would beat me until I died if he saw me right now. He'd spit on me and call me names until I stopped being the pussy I am. As the bell rang and kids started filling into the classroom, I decided I was gonna make everyone's life a living hell. Just like my dad. I'm gonna make everyone wish I wasn't born. Just like my dad.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short. It's so hot in my house right now so I cant write anymore. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. The next one will be In Logan's P.O.V :)**

**Review!**

**~Kaycee **


End file.
